Galactic Milieu planets
Planets of the Human Polity 784 Human Planets total * Acadie - Canadian ** Home of Felice Landry * Aquitaine - French * Asgard - Cosmop * Assawompset - Cosmop, originally American ** Home of Richard Voorhees ** (Sector 14: Star 14-893-042 Landa: Planet 4) * Astrakhan - Russo ** Dirigent Xenia Kudryasheva * Atarashii-Sekai - Japanese * Avalon - Cosmop ** Dirigent Usha Singh * Bafut - African * Blois - French * Bloemendaal - Dutch * Caledonia - Scottish ** Dirigent Dorothea McDonald, from 2077-2083 ** Dirigent Graeme Hamilton (1991-2077), from 2054-2077 ** (Sector 12: Star 12-337-010 Grian: Planet 4) * Cumberland - American * Dalriada - Scottish ** Home of Aiken Drum * Denali - American ** Home of Elizabeth Orme ** (Sector 14: Star 14-661-329 Sikrinerk: Planet 6) * Diobsud - gas giant, uninhabited ** (Sector 12: Star 12-340-001 Nespelem: Planet 7) ** Satellite: Cible - used by Rebels as a practice target * Earth - Under Simbiari Proctorship from 2013-2054 ** Dirigent Esi Damatura, from 2083 ** Dirigent David McGregor, from 2054-2083, became First Magnate * Elysia - Cosmop (see Grintlaskin) * Engong - African * Eskal-Herria * Ezo - Japanese * Finnmark - Lapp * Foix - French * Franconia - German * Hibernia - Irish ** Dirigent Rory Muldowney, until 2083 ** (Sector 12: Star 12-370-992 Retla: Planet 3) * Londinium - British * Lusatia - French * Manapouri - New Zealand * Neustria - French * Novo Janeiro - Brazilian * Okanagan - Cosmop ** Dirigent was Patricia Castellane, until 2083 ** (Sector 12: Star 12-340-001 Nespelem: Planet 2) ** Satellite: Chopaka * Orissa - Indian (Hindu) * Riviera - Cosmop, vacation planet * Satsuma - Japanese ** Dirigent Hiroshi Kodama * Shqipni - Albanian * Tallahatchie - American * Tamiami - American * Tuamotu - Polynesian * Volhynia - Russo * Wessex - British * Yakutia Non-Human planets * Duat - Home of Tanu and Firvulag in the Duat Galaxy * Lene - Birth world of Brede Shipspouse * Concilium Orb - Capital Dyson Sphere of the Galactic Milieu ** (Sector 15: Star 15-000-001 Telonis: Planet 1) * Star K1-226 Elirion - Three planet system home of the Amalgam of Poltroy * Pelon-su-Kadafiron - Poltroyan * Fomiron-su-Piton - Poltroyan, Alex Manion studied there. * Zugmipl - Gi planet where Kyle McDonald and Masha saw a rudalma. Teresa Kendall performed a week of concerts on that planet and six Gi paid her the ultimate compliment of expiring in ecstasy at the height of one of her performances. * Molakar - Krondaku world in Tau Ceti ** Destroyed by Rebels in CE Metaconcert during the Metapsychic Rebellion. Viewed as symbolic since this planet was the staging area for the Intervention. * Star: Nodyt - star of the Lylmik homeworld. The Lylmik have only 21 worlds (therefore 21 votes?) Sources * Based on: Planets of the Human Polity * From on Julian May's The Saga of the Pliocene Exiles and the Galactic Milieu Series.